


Cake by the Ocean

by France_football



Category: DNCE (Band), Jonas Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Promises, Sibling Incest, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/France_football/pseuds/France_football
Summary: "For a girl?"JinJoo looked out of the corner of his eye at Joe, while she was drinking juice, a new song could help them improve and Joe seemed to take something seriously.-------What if this amazing and iconic song was made for someone?
Relationships: Joe Jonas/Nick Jonas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

"For a girl?"

JinJoo looked out of the corner of his eye at Joe, while she was drinking juice, a new song could help them improve and Joe seemed to take something seriously.

"It's just a song that I'm trying to compose and if you don't help me ..better get out"

Joe didn't even look at him and continued his work, but Cole ignored and stood by drinking a beer and looking around, he wondered if it was feasible to take Joe's blade, because he could end up in the morgue with the humor of the blue-haired.

"It's for Nick"

JinJoo declared without hesitation and got up, throwing the juice in the garbage dump and then looking for a purple pen, she want help Joe.

"Your brother?"

Joe just shook a little and bit his lip, ignoring JinJoo's comment and Jack's question.

"I didn't know you liked Nick"

Joe threw away the pen meeting Cole's gaze, curiously in his eyes and scared to see what he did.

"FUCK, CAN YOU LET INTO MY FUCKING PERSONAL LIFE? I HAVE NOT REQUESTED YOUR OPINION SO YOU CAN FUCK"

Thought the DNCE vocalist.

"Sorry, Joe, I just wanted to know the subject you were writing to help you"

Cole replied, trying to soften the subject and picked up Joe's pen and left it on the table where he wrote.  
  
"It's fine that you like a man, it's not bad, despite being your brother, .. wow he's handsome .."

Jack talked while looking at his cell phone, he had looked for Joe's brother and was increasingly surprised, after all, Nick was always cute.

"I can't believe I have this conversation with you"

Joe felt uncomfortable talking about Nick, he loved him very much but his friends' comments only made him feel weird and as if they would have the power to decide what to do in his life. In addition, the drummer's comment only made him a bunch of jealousy unconsciously.

"I found one"

JinJoo smiled, sitting with the purple pen she had just found, next to Joe, snatching the sheet.

"I like it but ... it's stupid and you're an idiot"

JinJoo left everyone with their mouths open, after reading the paper, what would be in that paper? Only the guitarist and Joe knew it.

"What are you talking about?"

Joe looked at the sheet, found no spelling or writing errors, so Jack sat down to his right, took it off and nodded, passing it to Cole.

"JinJoo is right"

Jack commented, looking at Joe's confused face.

"Exactly, what were you thinking when writing this, Joe? The lyrics seem fine to me, but, friend, if this is going to be dedicated to Nick, it has to be much better than this, it's not as if you were writing it to anyone."

The bassist said after reading the piece of song written by Joe.

"Quite apart from that, it has to be excellent, very catchy and nice but crazy, with the DNCE style, but dedicated and made for Nick, something with hints but perfect .."

JinJoo added.

"Nick is a great artist and your goal is to impress him, if you don't let us help you, you will go to hell and Nick will go out with someone else, do we compose it together or not?"

Jack, JinJoo and Cole looked at Joe, who was still shocked to hear the criticism so he swallowed dry.

"First, you are a son of a bitch Jack, I will not let another walk with Nick, on my corpse, he is mine, and second, I would love to work this with you, because we are a band, we are DNCE"

Joe replied.

"Then let's not waste time"

**So DNCE got to work ....**

  
_Oh no_  
_See you walking 'round like it's a funeral_  
_Not so serious, girl, why those feet cold?_  
_We just getting started, don't you tiptoe_  
_Tiptoe ah_

_Waste time with a masterpiece_  
_Don't waste time with a masterpiece_  
_You should be rolling with me_  
_You should be rolling with me, ah_  
_You're a real-life fantasy_  
_You're a real-life fantasy_  
_But you're moving so carefully_  
_Let's start living dangerously_

_Talk to me, baby_  
_I'm going blind from this sweet-sweet craving_  
_Whoa-oh_  
_Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy_  
_Ah already already_  
_I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean_  
_Walk for me, baby_  
_I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi, whoa-oh_  
_Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy_  
_Ah already already_  
_I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean_

_Goddamn_  
_See you licking frosting from your own hands_  
_Want another taste, I'm begging, yes ma'am_  
_I'm tired of all this candy on the dry land_  
_Dry land, oh_

_Waste time with a masterpiece_  
_Don't waste time with a masterpiece_  
_You should be rolling with me_  
_You should be rolling with me, ah_  
_You're a real-life fantasy_  
_You're a real-life fantasy_  
_But you're moving so carefully_  
_Let's start living dangerously, whoah_

_Talk to me, baby_  
_I'm going blind from this sweet craving_  
_Whoa-oh_  
_Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy_  
_Ah already already_  
_I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean_  
_Walk for me, baby (walk for me now)_  
_I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi, whoa-oh_  
_Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy_  
_Ah already already_  
_I keep on hoping_  
_We'll eat cake by the ocean (ooh, aah)_  
_Ah already already_  
_I keep on hoping_  
_We'll eat cake by the ocean (ooh, aah)_  
_Ah already already_  
_I keep on hoping_  
_We'll eat cake by the ocean (ooh, aah)_

_You're fucking delicious_  
_Talk to me, girl_

_Talk to me, baby_  
_I'm going blind from this sweet-sweet craving_  
_Whoa-oh_  
_Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy_  
_Ah already already_  
_I keep on hoping_  
_We'll eat cake by the ocean_  
_Walk for me, baby (walk for me now)_  
_I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi, whoa-oh_  
_Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy_  
_Ah already already_  
_I keep on hoping_  
_We'll eat cake by the ocean_

_Red velvet, vanilla, chocolate in my life_  
_Confetti, I'm ready, I need it every night_  
_Red velvet, vanilla,_  
_Chocolate in my life (ah already already already)_  
_I keep on hoping_  
_We'll eat cake by the ocean_

After some time of release ...

"WE ARE CURSED TREND BE IT, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT IT HAS BEEN SUCCESSFUL, EVERYONE LISTENS TO IT"

Joe shouted full of happiness, jumping and hugging the band members, Cole,Jack and JinJoo were just like him.

"I told you, by the way, did you tell Nick yet?"

JinJoo asked what Joe stopped and threw himself on the couch, returning to depression.

"I...don't..."

The vocalist replied, looking at the ceiling.

"It's not bad that you take your time"

Jack commented feeling empathy for Joe.

"Yes, but if he continues like this, he is going to pull a bridge, besides, Nick will say yes, with that song and your crazy love for him, he sure will."

Cole said raising his spirits.

"Promise that one day you will tell him, at least"

JinJoo added looking at hee cell phone and listening to how Joe sat.

**"I promise, someday it will be"**

Joe had no idea why he promised that, he was so cowardly that he was sure he wouldn't be able to, but his heart was telling him something and he couldn't repress it, he didn't even know if Nick had heard or liked the song or at least, was interested, and maybe he didn't even love him or give him a chance.

While....

**"DNCE, did a great job"**

Nick thought with the headphones on, the news included his brother and he wouldn't miss them, he also loved the song and listening to it only made him _think if the song was made for someone..._


	2. Confession

— A song, for me? —

Nick asked puzzled, he didn't understand what this was all about, really, he couldn't imagine a song written for him, he had always made the songs, no one had ever done something like that for him, ever.

— Yes, it sounds very crazy, right? —

Joe tried to soften the situation but not even had control of himself, considering that his mind showed him probable future images of Nick getting upset, walking away or laughing that he had composed "that" song for him, while his body wanted to move, he felt too nervous, so he changed position from time to time.

— Actually, yeah..I just hope you're not kidding, I know you ..—

Nick crossed his legs with his hands still in his pockets and then he looked up to find Joe, who rolled his eyes and stretched out one leg to put it on the table.

— Let's see, if you know me so much, you know that I'm serious, otherwise I wouldn't be so ...— he moved his hands abruptly —... anxious—

Nick now had hugged his stomach, as waiting for Joe to decide to tell everything about the song and that, the older only made a sign to indicate that he didn't know what he expected so the younger ran a hand through his hair while sighed to answer him.

— To begin, you must tell me what the song is, Joe —

Joe sat a little closer to Nick, the black-haired one could notice a strange gleam in his brother's eyes, probably from curiosity or illusion, so he stretched a bit before telling him the truth.

— It's ... it's Cake by the Ocean — Joe closed his eyes and thought " YES! I finally said it ... "

But Nick was just confused, the idea that the song so moved, extroverted, crazy and romantic was written for him surprised him a lot and made him wonder why it had been like that, why Joe wrote that song for him.

— And exactly why did you write it to me? —

Nick commented, turning off Joe's joy, the older one thought it was going to be something similar to a Disney movie in which the man gets the girl doing something special, although in this case it would be his younger brother, who hadn't moved a single finger.

— I ... I ... — Joe doesn't know what to say - ... you are very cute and I like you very much ...— he slaps his face with his hand — I mean, you always look very good and you are beautiful ...— he sighs —.. shit ... I can't, I just love you, okay? — he stares at Nick— I say it so you don't get more strange romantic confessions from me —

Nick smiles at how cute Joe looks fighting against his own being to get out of a network ( of love? ) while the youngest is just trying to look calm as he watches his brother blush more and more.

— Yes, of course, you must think: Joe Jonas makes stupid romantic confessions but believe me, it's not me, it's you, you make me desperate with all the beauty you wear every day, I can't even formulate a fucking prayer to tell you that I love you ..— passes a hand over his forehead — .. but I say a lot when I'm nervous and then I start talking to you about other issues that have nothing to do with .. - Nick looks at him interested — .. in fact, I was not the only one who did the song, the other members of DNCE helped me, they said that at the beginning my work was not quite right and that it was not going as for you, so they put more desire and work, and we managed to turn Cake by the Ocean into what it is— Joe laughs —.. it really meant a lot to me that they didn't kick me out for having romantic feelings about my brother — he closes his eyes for a moment — it's weird, you know? Having someone so close and not being able to touch them the way you want ... — Nick raises his eyebrows — .. in a good way! And also in the bad, a little, a little a lot, but that doesn't matter, I guess, what do you say? —

The youngest is just blushing and doesn't say anything, although that intense pink on his cheeks says many things, Joe looks at Nick looking for an answer, although the younger seems not to want to give it to him.

—... Joe, don't look at me like that—Nick replies when he sees his older brother's eyes look around every corner of his body and soul in search of an answer.

— And how do you want me to look at you then? — Joe asked curiously and Nick just crossed his arms and looked away at the dining room, his stomach turned and he knew it wasn't from hunger but from the mixed feelings in his inside.

— Better forget it, I don't think you'll change the stupid face with which you look at me — Nick replied jokingly to relax the atmosphere — you know, this is very complicated for me— he sighs deeply— I don't want to excite you but I have confused feelings towards you ..— Joe did the opposite, he was excited, in his eyes even Nick could see a flame of hope— I don't promise anything but when I'm sure, I'll tell you and while I'm doing it we can go out, have dates or something like that— Joe crosses his arms— And yes, it sounds like rejection but trust me, a relationship is something very serious, it's not like in the movies where they kiss and ..—

Nick fell silent because Joe lunged at him to steal a kiss, the younger was only scared and slightly annoyed, although if someone asked him Nick could say that the unpleasant kiss wasn't too bad, perhaps was forced because the middle Jonas wanted to force him to shut up, Joe wasn't about to listen to a typical speech of him.

Truth be told, the kiss didn't last long, but it did allow Joe to taste his brother's pink lips, and he realized that even though Nick reciprocated for a few seconds, they were soft and addictive, even though it was all over when the younger Jonas noticed and pushed him from one moment to another.

— Out, Joe — Nick pushed him — Get out — The younger touched his lips and felt strangely good somehow — I can't believe it ... — The brunette sighed, moved a little away from the aforementioned and started to feel terribly hot inside, his heart was beating fast, maybe he was in love with Joe but that wasn't the way to know....according to him.

— Ok, sorry, sorry — Nick looked at him with a scowl — .. it's just that my emotions got the better of me. Joe smiled playfully.— Do you forgive me? — The younger ignored him — Hey! Nick! Don't put the ice law on me! — Joe saw how the brunette checked his cell phone without interest — I hate it when you do that ... well, I admit it, I'm an idiot for having kissed you, happy? —

Nick put his cell phone in his pocket and stretched a bit, ran both hands over his face and when he made them rest on the couch, he turned to look at Joe and approach him, the oldest was just surprised, the youngest wasn't used to remove the law of ice in a few seconds.

— Thanks for admitting it, Joe, but don't do that again— Nick smiled. — It wasn't even a good kiss, you idiot.— He pushed Joe's shoulder gently, he was incredulous. It seemed that you wanted to choke me to death, taking the oxygen out of me with a kiss hahahaha— The youngest laughed — What? It's true! —Joe now looked at him badly.

Maybe Joe always took things with humor but with Nick you never knew, he could seem serious and be happy on the inside or sad and happy on the outside, probably, his enigmatic attitude and his maturity had attracted him.

— But before you want to steal my oxygen again,— Joe grunted, "why did you decide to use a code like" Cake by the Ocean ", you know what I mean ...— The older man was thinking.

Joe didn't expect this question to come, in fact, nothing that happened was planned, just the confession that didn't even go as expected and a kiss that Nick scoffed at.

— Because I liked you a lot and I'm Joe Jonas, remember? — Joe answered — I was a DNCE boy, free, with uncontrolled hormones, with some fantastic friends and ... besides, it wouldn't be bad to have sex on the beach — The older one winked at him — Of course, only if you want—

He raised and lowered his eyebrows mischievously, Nick looked at him and smiled sarcastically, they didn't even have an established relationship and he already offered him to have sex, it wasn't bad but the younger was used to doing things right and not out of impulse or madness like his older brother.

— No, I think it would be uncomfortable in the sand and stuff — Nick commented — Also, you and I don't have a romantic relationship to get to that kind of thing.— Joe crossed his arms. — Although it could be a beach vacation to go crazy, do a lot of things and eat cake, not necessarily in the ocean — Joe approached Nick, now they were getting closer and closer but despite being like that, in those moments, they both felt comfortable, they even smiled, as if not nothing else matters to them.

— love the idea, it would be perfect .. — Joe looks at his brother — .. as much as you — Nick looks back and smiles at him — you must tell me your secret to be so handsome, although I am not left behind of course — Both laughed — Now, I'll proceed to steal your oxygen.

They brushed their noses for a few seconds and then gave each other a deep kiss, so that, seconds later, the older one dared to catch the lips of his younger brother, making him feel butterflies in his stomach, something that he didn't feel with anyone, and that encouraged him to open his mouth wider so that Joe could stop biting, playing and licking his lips to stick his tongue there, inside his mouth, but after a few seconds Nick regretted it, realizing that maybe they were going too fast, so he only allowed the middle Jonas to enter for a few seconds and then indicated that they should stop, taking his brother's hands that were lying on his neck to intensify the kiss.

— Joe ...— Nick immediately covered his mouth with his hands, his voice had sounded very sweet and soft, like never before.

— Wow, I had never heard that tone from you ...— Joe looked surprised, the younger brother just kept his hands hiding his lips. — Hey, don't worry, sure it's because the love in excess. — The older one took Nick's hands, pulling them out of his face, the brunette looked at him — Also, it made you sound more sexy and provocative.

— Of course not, it sounded strange— replied the minor, looking away. — But now it's over — Nick sighed deeply with his normal voice and took a look at the living room of his house, the place where they were, then he returned his hazel eyes to his brother.— Are you going to want to stay?"

— Yes, I would love to — Joe's eyes shine and Nick notices it, they both smile, although before that happens, the younger one needs to set rules in his own house so he decides to signal him to wait, the older was onfused.

— Great but remember that we will not do anything at night, just sleep — Joe rolls his eyes — .. because for now we are just a type of "boyfriends" — Nick reaffirms — Oh, and please, no disasters and I'll tell you that you will have to sleep on the couch, not with me, ok? - The older one nods reluctantly, the younger Jonas smiles.

— Okay, although you didn't say anything about the kisses, so ...— Joe grabbed Nick by the waist too quickly, so the younger one made the choice to place his arms around his neck as he was smaller.

— Good, but not many, ok? — And Joe just laughed to himself since he was going to spend the most of his time with his "boyfriend" and also would give him countless kisses throughout the rest of the afternoon and of the night, so many that Nick would lose count but also would know all the love that Joe could offer him.


End file.
